Battle Pages/White Fang vs. Schnee Dust Company
"White Fang vs. Schnee Dust Company" is a fight between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. Preceding Events Adam, Sienna, and Ilia are on a mission in a Schnee Dust Company facility, where they have to deal with Atlesian Knight-130 androids standing in their way. The Fight The battle begins in the hallway of a Schnee Dust Company facility, where Sienna, Ilia, and Adam are engaging a squadron of Atlesian Knight-130 androids, now equipped with arm blades for melee combat. Sienna, wielding her chain dart, sends the first android slamming into a wall on her left, before the camera tracks her movements as she executes a capoeira-style meia lua de compasso kick as she slices the second android in half at the waist. Using the momentum to spin in the air, she decapitates a third android while slashing the fourth and fifth androids once she lands back onto the ground, finishing her moveset smiling in an T-pose. Turning to the sixth android behind her, she push kicks it into the wall, while using the recoil to observe her surroundings, where Adam and Ilia are engaged in battle with their own androids. She decides to help her out by decapitating Ilia's android before detaching and hurling a dart filled with red fire Dust at the chest of an eighth android, as it wonders whether or not the dart would actually damage it. Sienna then smirks as the android is promptly sent flying back with its arms severed once it tries to charge towards her. A second squadron of androids proceeds to engage, this time using their arms as triple-barrelled Gatling guns to try and keep the intruders at bay, successfully nailing a grunt with its shots and forcing Sienna and Ilia to duck behind the cover of Adam's twirling sword. Now on the offensive, Ilia zips past the gunfire and decapitates the first android, and halves the second in the waist, before finishing by electrocuting a third. Adam then proceeds to slice through the next trio, the latter finally incapacitated once Adam sheathed his sword. He then proceeds to fire his sword and stun the seventh android, before using it as a springboard while eliminating it with a round from his sheath, where he kicks the sword at the eighth android's head. As the door opens, six guards armed with bullpup personal defense weapons (PDWs) equipped with foregrips and holographic sights arrive as the hallways turn red, with the compound in emergency alert. Upon sighting the Fang members, they immediately open fire, forcing the trio behind cover, before the smoke grenade hurled in their direction sends them coughing. Smirking, the six ready their PDWs as Sienna and Adam emerge from the smoke covering their mouths. Sienna then runs atop a wall in order to snatch the first guard's gun. Backflipping with the gun in tow as an improvised flail, she quickly twirls her chain dart and disarms the second guard, before turning to her right and smacking away a third. She knocks out the second guard with the chain dart and executes a leg sweep onto a fourth foe. Meanwhile, Adam slashes the fifth guard with his sword, while delivering a rear horse kick to his face, sending the latter flying against a wall. When Ilia and a grunt recover from the smoke-induced coughing fit, Ilia removes her mask to see what's going on - namely, Sienna backflip kicking her opponent and Adam slashing another two. While Sienna slaps a guard away with her chain dart, she leaps into the air and chokes another with the chain. Finally, she fires a dart at a third guard, freezing his gun and leaving him defenseless to Sienna's follow-up tripping move, thanks to the dart's built-in Ice Dust. Adam attempts to swing at the last remaining foe, though the guard ducks under the sword. However, his follow-up punch is swiftly interrupted by Adam smacking him with the butt of his sheath. Image Gallery V6 adam short 00032.png V6 adam short 00033.png V6 adam short 00034.png V6 adam short 00035.png V6 adam short 00036.png V6 adam short 00037.png V6 adam short 00038.png V6 adam short 00039.png V6 adam short 00040.png V6 adam short 00041.png V6 adam short 00042.png V6 adam short 00043.png V6 adam short 00044.png V6 adam short 00045.png V6 adam short 00046.png V6 adam short 00047.png V6 adam short 00048.png V6 adam short 00049.png V6 adam short 00050.png V6 adam short 00051.png V6 adam short 00052.png V6 adam short 00053.png V6 adam short 00054.png V6 adam short 00055.png V6 adam short 00056.png Category:Battle Pages